Pink Bunny Slippers
by Veroxion
Summary: /SasuSaku\ “Sasuke-kun... why are you wearing my pink bunny slippers?” /Oneshot\


**Author's Note: **I think... I'm getting over Writer's Block... eh.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Plot belongs to Veroxion.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke groaned as the sunlight hit his face.

Damn. Why the hell did Sakura insist on leaving the curtains open?

"_Because making love in the moonlight soooo~ romantic, Sasuke-kun!"_

Oh, right. And he didn't complain because that would ruin his chances of getting laid. _Speaking_ of getting laid—Sakura, his gorgeous girlfriend of almost two years was still fast asleep and sleeping naked next to him. He smirked a little because he usually never got to stay the whole night. He was always kicked out soon after for fear they'd be caught by Sakura's parents—or sometimes, Sasuke's parents.

Thankfully, the Haruno's were away for the weekend, staying at some beach resort and had left Sakura behind (on purpose, he presumed). Smirking, he moved some pink hair out of Sakura's face and kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed, and in auto-mode he slipped his feet into the slippers placed by the bed, while trying to find his boxers. Unknown to him, that he had slept on Sakura's-side of the double bed last night.

Walking out of the room, while pulling his boxers up, he yawned a bit and opened up the fridge. Grabbing a tomato, he leaned on the counter and bit into it, slightly bored. The house was quiet, and it made him the tiniest bit suspicious. He shrugged and went to sit down on the couch, one hand on the second love of his life (Sakura came first—always) while the other hand was rummaging under the couch cushions for the remote.

Finding it, he flipped on the television and flipped through the Saturday cartoons. Munching on his tomato, he felt soft, silky arms wrap around his shoulders and warm lips press against his neck. "Morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. Sasuke turned his head a little. "Mmmph.." was his reply as he had a mouth full of tomato.

Sakura giggled and kissed his cheek. "You seem happy." she commented as she walked around the couch, in nothing but one of her old pale green shirts (which was slipping off her shoulder, Sasuke noticed) and a pair of polka dotted panties. She made herself comfortable on his lap and snuggled into him. Sasuke swallowed his food before pressing a kiss to lips. "Hn. A girl barely clothed is sitting in my lap. Any guy would be happy."

"You are such a pervert!" Sakura slapped his chest playfully. She moved so she was straddling him and Sasuke groaned a little as she moved around. "Want me to make breakfast?" she asked. Sasuke nodded, raking his onyx eyes down her frame. "...then shower." he muttered, more to himself than her but Sakura heard it and nodded, smiling. "Alright."

She giggled and got off of him, flashing some of her tummy (and that delicious curve of her breast) before skipping towards the kitchen. Sasuke finished off his tomato and leaned back into the couch, propping his feet on the armchair, staring at the cartoon characters on the television. The smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen made his stomach rumble. _Ugghhh_, his mind though. _Food..._

Sakura appeared in the room five minutes later, two plates in hand. She bent over (giving him a lovely view on her behind) and placed one plate on the table before she turned around, her brilliant smile fading slightly. Sasuke frowned and sat up, noticing Sakura's eyes followed his feet to the ground. "What's wrong?" he asked, raising a delicate black eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun... why are you wearing my pink bunny slippers?"

Sasuke stared at his feet and sure enough, there was Sakura's pair of pink bunny slippers. Sasuke cursed himself slightly. He looked back up at Sakura.

"Uh... it's kinky?"

Sakura flushed. "Kinky?! Sasuke-kun, you are wearing my _slippers!_ How is that kinky?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Honest truth, I put them on by mistake."

Sakura averted her eyes back down to Sasuke's feet, clad in _her_ pink bunny slippers. She mechanically set the plate she had in her hands on the table before giving Sasuke a seductive look.

"I think we should take that shower, now."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: There. Some cute fluff, because, I've noticed that most of the SasuSaku fanfiction being submitted has been... well, angst-y (no offense to anyone). Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
